


So hot

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur can't wear his glasses. He looks horrible in them. Merlin sure won't like that.





	So hot

Arthur blinked and then squinted. Damn, he should know the menu of this restaurant, he came here often. He really liked it here when he wasn't on any business lunches. It wasn't as posh as his job required him to go but still enough to show some class and elegance. 

"Everything alright?" Merlin whispered as he leaned forward. 

Nodding, Arthur smiled. This place was probably still a bit more posh than anything Merlin was used to. They had been to horribly weird place when Merlin picked their location for a date, so now it was his time to show him that there were other places around, too. 

"Yes. No need to whisper, though." He grinned as he whispered right back. 

If only he could see what was written on this menu. Maybe he could get away with just asking the waiter what he'd reccommend? Arthur threw Merlin glances. Did he notice that he barely could make out that there were words writting on paper without his glasses? Maybe, if he held the menu a bit further away, Merlin would never notice that he was blind as a bat? Well, probably not blind as a bat, there was a distance he could see just fine without glasses. Anything further away started to get a bit blurry, but most days he could manage. Everything below that distance...he was lost. 

He knew, though, that no matter how many people told him that his glasses looked good on him, he just looked ridiculous. And he sure wouldn't drive Merlin away by revealing that he didn't see all that well. It was only their fifth date or so. Or so? It was their fifth date and Arthur wanted it to be the fifth of many. 

"Arthur?"

Arthur startled. "Yes?" He tried to sound innocent enough. 

Merlin smiled kindly. "Why don't you wear your glasses, so you can actually see what's on there?"

The smile fell off Arthur's face. "But..."

Reaching over, Merlin put his hands on Arthur's. "Don't you think I've noticed that you ask the waiter about the specials every time we go out?"

"I just want to know what they think is best."

"And when you squint at your mobile and try to pull the writing very large?"

"Doesn't everybody do that?"

Merlin just smiled. "Wear your glasses. Life is easier with them."

"But uglier." Arthur sighed.

Frowning, Merlin shook his head. "Put them on, so I can confirm that."

Slowly, Arthur pulled the black case that held is glasses out of his pocket and reluctantly put them on. Immediately, the world got a lot clearer and in focus for him. "See, ugly."

Merlin swallowed hard and stared, his mouth slowly falling open. 

Reaching for the glasses, Arthur was about to take them off. He looked so horrible that Merlin was speechless!

"So...hot..." Merlin whispered. 

"What?" He couldn't mean that!

"You have no idea." Merlin looked around and leaned in. "When we're done here, I want you to take me home, so I can fuck you any way I can think of."

Arthur's eyes went wide. "What?" He almost squeaked. Not that he was oposed to the idea of Merlin having his wicked way with him, he'd just never been so forward. 

"I just said that you look even hotter than usual when you're wearing the glasses and I would like to take advantage of that."

Arthur blinked and then a wide grin spread on his face. "How about we dash out now and order some food later?"

Merlin was already half out of his seat.


End file.
